Long Way From Home
by racefh853629
Summary: After "Unfriendly Chat," Adam finds a way to spend his suspension.


A/N: I don't own CSI, CSI:NY, CBS, or any other known entity. This story falls in the same realm as "Secrets of a Past Life", and revolves around the CSI:NY episode "Unfriendly Chat". I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review.

* * *

Long Way From Home

"You ever watch anyone die?"

Greg snorted softly, readjusting his position on the couch before picking up his mug again.

Adam glanced to the side, reconsidered who he was talking to, and then shook his head. "Sorry."

"No, it's a fair question," Greg replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"One I already knew the answer to."

Greg simply smirked.

Adam shrugged, changing his grip on his mug. "I just… I know it's weird, but I really liked her."

"Love at first sight?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure I'd go _that_ far."

Greg tilted his head to the side and back. "Hey, it can happen to any of us."

Adam groaned. "Will you please stop trivializing this for five minutes?"

Greg held up one hand in defeat. "I'm not trivializing, Adam. I'm sorry if it seems like it. I'm trying to cheer you up a little."

Adam sighed, taking a drink from his mug before saying, "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help."

Greg nodded, but said nothing.

Adam shifted in the chair. "Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Aren't you avoiding the subject?" Greg countered, pointedly taking a drink from his mug.

Adam shrugged angrily. "What's to say? She was there, she's dead, and I screwed up and am suspended."

Greg nodded, jutting out his bottom lip slightly. "Yep, I think that about covers the facts."

Adam glared.

"But it doesn't tell me anything." Greg pulled his legs up onto the couch, turning to face Adam. "Remember after Demetrius James died?"

Adam snorted softly. "How could I forget?"

"My point is, you wouldn't let me just sit back and avoid it or play callous about it. You made me confront it. Even though I didn't want to. And even though you were in New York."

Adam scoffed. "That's different."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, Adam. At least you didn't kill her yourself."

Adam shook his head. "I swear, Greg, I'm going to smack you with your own mug."

Greg chuckled. "What, you didn't get enough out of Sass Dumond's killer?"

"You know, you're really not funny," Adam told him, somewhat angrily.

"I have my moments," Greg replied. "Apparently, this isn't one of them."

"No, it's not."

Greg softened a little as he reclined on the couch. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know this is hard, and I'm not trying to be an ass."

Adam smiled slightly. "I know, it just comes naturally with you."

Greg smiled. "More coffee?"

Adam shook his head as Greg stood up and made his way into the kitchen. "How'd you get past it?" he asked as he followed Greg.

"Watching someone die?" Greg replied as he set his mug down in the sink. At Adam's nod, he said, "Don't know that I ever did. At least, not really with Demetrius. Eventually, you just kinda learn to live with it, like a scar. You can see it, and sometimes other people can too, but you still find yourself explaining. Or, at least I do. I don't think you really have that problem, since you didn't do anything wrong. Except the hacking thing."

Adam rolled his eyes again.

"My point is, you had nothing to do with Sass Dumond's death except that you were the unfortunate witness," Greg continued as they moved back into the living room and back onto the couch. "And then you did everything within your power to get her justice. Even if it meant getting yourself suspended. Which, by the way, Danny was right. You're lucky Mac didn't suspend you from the _flagpole_."

Adam shrugged. "Who cares?"

Greg furrowed his brow. "I do. And I'm pretty damn sure my kids do. Danny and Hawkes do, or else they wouldn't tease you as badly as they do."

Adam shook his head.

"Stella would fly in from New Orleans and kick your ass. Flack would lecture you in his big-brother sort of way. Lindsay would either chastise you or tell you you're not allowed to teach Lucy bad things."

"Too late," Adam said, smiling slightly.

Greg chuckled. "Something tells me I don't want to know."

"You should've seen what I taught _your_ kids when they were growing up."

"So, do I have you to blame the next time Caden gives a kid a concussion?"

Adam shook his head. "That would be Danny."

Greg smiled. "Give me his number so I can yell at him next time."

Adam bit back a smirk.

"Does he teach Lucy those things?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure Lindsay would let him get away with that," Adam replied softly.

Greg chuckled slightly. "Fair enough." The pair fell silent before Greg smirked widely. "So, how's Jo?" he asked.

Adam groaned. "Oh, she does these freaking Jedi mind tricks to get you to talk."

Greg cocked his head to the side slightly. "Also known as profiling."

Adam shook his head. "Tomato, tomahto."

Greg furrowed his brow. "How come you never say potato, potahto?"

Adam gave him a strange look, which only caused Greg to smile. "You're a dumbass. You know that, right?"

Greg smirked.

Adam furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute. That's what you're doing, isn't it?" he asked.

"Being a dumbass?" Greg replied. "Of course."

"No. I mean, you're using Jedi mind tricks…"

"Also known as profiling."

"…to get me to forget about what I saw and move on."

Greg shrugged. "I wouldn't go so far as moving on just yet, but yeah, if you're not going to talk, I'll at least distract you."

"You're an ass."

"And a dumbass? Dude, you really need to expand your vocabulary to insults that don't involve a part of the anatomy."

"So, dickhead is out?"

Greg laughed. "Nah, that works. Double negative."

Adam shook his head. "You're not making any sense."

"Eh, I'm tired," Greg conceded.

"Then go to bed," Adam said. "I didn't ask you to stay up with me."

"Someone's gotta drag things out of you."

"I thought that was Jo's new responsibility."

Greg scoffed. "She can't take my place. Though, I should meet up with her and coordinate a plan of attack or something. For the next time your head needs screwing. So that I know where she's going, and vice versa."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"You said she's fun, right?" Greg continued.

"Please tell me you're not asking me to hook you up," Adam instantly replied.

"Nah. Long distance doesn't work for me."

Adam shook his head.

"Besides, I learn from you," Greg added. "Never date an older supervisor."

Adam shoved Greg lightly. "Shut up."

Greg smirked. "Although, given that my options are Nick or Catherine, the latter of which considers me her kid, I think I don't have to worry about that."

Adam groaned softly.

"Although, if you wanna swap some time, I'm game for that," Greg said.

"I think they'd notice," Adam replied.

"Yeah. You're shorter than me."

"Shut up."

Greg laughed softly.

Adam sighed, shaking his head. The two were silent for a few minutes before Adam said, "Thanks."

"Any time," Greg replied. "I'm gonna head up for some sleep. You okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

Greg nodded, heading up stairs for his room.

The End.


End file.
